Digimon: Living in Shadows
by PokeDemon666
Summary: Renji, a Digital Soldier for a world wide company that kept peace between the Digital and Human Worlds, travels the Digital World fighting a unique virus in the digital world. He learns the truth about the origins of the virus as well as how he came to be. Join him in his quest to save the Digital World from Being wiped out of existence.


_**Hey everyone, if you're wondering what's been taking me so long to update other stories, I told you that while I was away I started some other stories and it took forever to edit this because of my work schedule lately. Lot of people got laid off so I've been doing more work than should be allowed -.- Anyway, I wrote a fanfic about a show I've been a long time fan of, I even like it more the Pokemon and I don't care if you stop liking me because of it or not, anyway, enjoy ^.^ **_

**Disclaimer: I do not own nor do I wish to own Digimon, although if I owned it, it'd probably be one of those late night adult series on HBO ;) but I don't. This was made strictly for entertainment purposes and will never be used to make money. **

**Warning: Violence, Blood, Language, Nudity, and Furry sexiness from the fox goddess. **

**I don't own the franchise but I do, however, own this story and the characters so if you see any copy cats tell me or report them or both :) Thank you.**

**Digimon: Living In Shadows**

**Prologue**

He looked around as he slowly shook himself awake. He didn't like it but that's what happens when you're outnumbered by enemies much stronger than him. He slowly sat up and pushed the black device into his pocket. He brushed his cargo jeans of all dust that showed on the black fabric before getting to his feet.

"Why am I in the Digital World again?" He asked himself as he looked around, "Because you're a Digital Soldier… get over it"

He looked around once more and noticed the sun slowly rising up over the mountains. He reached his hand up to his head set and pressed the call button. After a few brief words with the voice on the other end he vanished in a flash of data fragments.

_**Human World…**_

"You're back" A girl shouted from across the room, "Don't move, we're sending you back… we just got word that you're being sent back in, there was a town that was massacred last night"

"Fuck" He said as he stopped taking off his uniform shirt and put it back on, "Alright, I'll go investigate it"

_**Digital World…**_

He looked around as he formed in the middle of the village. His eyes widened as he saw all the dead Digimon around him. Usually when a Digimon died, they reverted back into eggs. This was different… they hadn't reverted and, just lay there on the ground lifeless.

"What do you see?" The voice sounded in his ear.

"It's like nothing I've ever seen before" He said after pressing the permanent connection button, "They're dead, but it's like they don't have any data left to even sustain an egg, they haven't reverted back"

"Alright, keep us in the loop"

"Solid Copy" He cut the connection before looking around… he felt he knew this town. His eyes grew wide again, out of fear, "Lillymon, Angewomon!"

He started running past the dead bodies of several Digimon until he reached the next street and turned. He had known them since he was a Rookie, still in training at the age of 10, he wasn't even a Private at the time because he was only excepted if he completed his training. Now he was a young and randy 19 yearold and had the best record of any Soldier on the Digital Force. He done a baseball slide to slow himself before running up the steps and kicking in the door to the tall pink house. Lying on the living room floor was Lillymon… dead. He felt horror engulf his body as he stepped forward. He cleared the walkway between the living room and kitchen only to stop dead in his tracks, anger overriding his fear at the scene before him. A Digimon holding Angewomon from behind, his head seemed to be buried in her neck.

"Get away from her" He yelled as he pulled the device from his pocket, his D.O.G. tags started glowing, "Knight Evolution… Aviamon"

Just as the bright light started to die down the strange digimon attacked. He was slammed into the wall where his head smashed a knice size dent into the wood before he slid to the ground unconscious.

**Chapter 1: Rise of the Shadows**

_**3 months later…**_

"Calm down, I know we pulled you out in the middle of it but we figured out how to kill them" She looked at the angry Soldier being restrained by two Leomon, "We're programming a Ultimate form into your Digivice now"

"Hurry up" He yelled in anger as he quit fighting.

"Done" The Commander threw the black Digivice to him before he jumped into the transport chamber.

_**Digital World…**_

"Come on" His D.O.G. tags started glowing as he held up his Digivice, "Knight Evolution…Aviamon"

What stood before them was a very angry Knight Digimon. His body was mostly covered in armor. His head was that of a white fox with a length of black cloth tied to its head. It's Armor was a strange dark gray… but the daggers stood out the most… They were black as night and flashing silver when he slashed with them. They started charging at him… different types of Digimon turned into Shadow Digimin rushed at him.

"Digivolution!" Aviamon howled. He started glowing a weird color, "Aviamon, digivolve to…" His fur turned black as his head band and armor disappeared. His daggers went spinning into the air. He felt the skin tight vloth cover his body, sleeveless, the bottom half stopping just above his knees, the top continuing until it formed a mask that covered up to the bridge of his nose. Black Cargo short soon appeared as well, stopping just below his knees, two straps wrapping themselves around him, forming an x on his chest while the sheaths mirrored the straps as they attached themselves to his back. He caught the spinning katanas in underhanded holds, "Jettamon"

He slashed with both swords. Hearing the pained hiss as the Shadow Digimon fell apart before him, slowly fading away in data fragments, not even leaving an egg around. The others roared as they charged their enemy's new form. His eyes started glowing silver as he took a very strange battle stance.

"Silver Lotus" His body moved into action as he attacked, slashing and stabbing as he moved at the speed of wind, Following an invisible flower pattern on the ground and leaving a trail of lotus petals behind him.

He finished his move before turning, his katana swinging as it cut straight through another one's neck. Three more remained within his path, the sun slowly starting to rise. They charged one after the other making him duck and spin into a leg sweep. The Shadow Digimon jumped over his fox leg only to find out that it was planned. He stood up mid spin, a katana lashing out and slicing through it, from the bottom of its rib cage to its left shoulder. Not waiting to confirm the death, he done a 180 spin, beheading the remaining two that jumped at him. He was panting as he stood in the middle of the street soaked in sweat as he looked up at the dying black of the night sky. His ears twitched and he suddenly spun, throwing the katana in his left hand and watching it stab through her shoulder and into the wall, pinning her to it. She screamed in pain as the silver blade burned the wound as well as her flesh. The low growl made her force her eyes open to see Jettamon become a blur… reappearing in front of her with his katana raised, his growl getting louder.

"No! Please!" Her eyes squeeze shut as his hand dropped, "Stop!" she felt the air rush through her fur, and heavy panting fill her ears, "Please… don't hurt me!?"

"Why shouldn't I!?" Her eyes slowly opened, seeing the blade had stopped only a hairs width away from her throat, "You killed my family"

He stabbed her other shoulder out of anger. Her eyes squeezed shut in pain, her head smacking against the wall as she groaned in agony. She opened her eyes as the black tears formed. It was the eyes that caught him, her eyes were still blue like a regular Renamon's. But these eyes were different… they should emotions he hadn't seen in anyone in a long time. Her eyes were full of pain and regret… even shame… he could see down into her heart. He pulled his Katana free, hearing her whimper as her eyes closed again. _Here it comes_, She though as she awaited the final blow. She looked like a Renamon with all black fur instead of yellow fur and a white mane, tail, and stomach.

"Go" He said softly as he was engulfed by a white light that soon dispersed, leaving a normal human standing before her.

She tried to look into his real eyes but he turned away from her to hide his face, but she noticed the tears hitting the ground. She looked to the sky and noticed the darkness was leaving fast and disappeared in an alley.

"You done yet Renji?" The voic sounded in his headset.

He wipped away the tears and cleared his mind before reaching up and pressing the button, "Yeah, I'll put the Ultimate performance in my field report"

"what's the next place?"

"I'll be spending the week in Flora City" He said, looking around as villagers started come out with the brightening sky.

"Is that a good idea Renji?" She asked, "I still remember what happened th…"

"I'm fine He snapped, cutting her off, "Just get everything set up"

"Okay…"

_**XXX**_

She watched as he disappeared in a cloud of data fragments, "Flora City…" She ducked and slid the man whole cover back over the whole, "I'll see you there"

_**Human World…**_

He stepped out of the chamber, falling to one knee. She ran forward and hugged him, helping him to his feet as he struggled.

"Damn… that Ultimate form then a transport right after… really saps your energy" He said as he put his arm around her shoulders as he grabbed the side rail, "Thanks Nimani"

"No… problem… let's get you to your room" She started walking with him out the door.

The Commander looked after the door as it closed, "He's been grinding non-stop for three months with no down time" He looked at his assistant, "Put Renji down for paid vacation after this next mission, and find somebody to replace him"

"How long sir?"

"Three days" He said, "we can't afford to have our only chance at defeating them gone for too long"

"Yes sir" She started typing.

_**XXX**_

"Damn Renji" She said as she watched him remove his shirts. There was a bite scar on his neck and several scars on his torso, "How many times did you fight without using your Evolutions?"

"I lost count, sometimes you see something that brings up memories and you do reckless things" He said, tossing his shirts aside and pulling new ones from his dresser. He plugged his digivice into the computer and his reports started printing, "The Ultimate form was awesome but I still need some work so it doesn't drain me"

"Okay She said as she started writing on her clipboard, "Now, since this was your first, while reports are printing, I have to give you a physical"

"Fuck" He face palmed.

_**XXX**_

"What do you mean three days in-active!?" Renji yelled as he stared down his Commander, "What kind of bullshit is this!?"

"Calm down Renji" Commander said as he looked into his eyes, "It's only three days and we have someone covering for you"

"Don't tell me it's Rin!?"

"Yes… she's the only one that's capable of handling them the way you do"

"No one's capable of this job!" He said in anger, slamming his hand down on the desk, "I'm the only one who has a knight made so the data matches the data that was combined with my DNA structure. So it matches my physical, emotional, and mental capabilities that way I have total control. The only bad par tis you guys keep fucking up the physical strength and the data count is just a bit higher, my own body enhanced to match it on every level, it's gonna do the same for Jettamon and whatever new level you throw at me!"

"Your body can't withstand everything… and emotionally you are the most unstable person to walk this earth because you won't get over the past" Commander said as he looked into Renji's eyes, "I'll take you off the in-active list but you're taking a partner, and it's gonna Rina"

"I don't care as long as I don't here in-active leave your fucking mouth when you speak to me"

"In-active…" Commander grinned as Renji stepped into the chamber.

"Why you…" He was teleported before he had a chance to step out.

"You two really need to stop butting heads"

_**Digital World…**_

Renji looked around as he appeared in town square. He smiled as a newly hatched Digimon bounce dup to him.

"Who are you mister?" The cute voice asked.

"Hello there little one, I'm Sergeant Renji" He smiled and pet the top of her head, "I'm here to protect your town for the week, you'll mostly find me out at night and really early in the morning"

"Protect us from what Mr. Renji?"

"That's a question I wish I had the answer to" He smiled ad poked her forehead, "Now go play with your friends and listen to your mother when she tells you to go to bed"

"Okay, bye Mr. Renji" She bounced away with a smile.

"Hey Renji, I spoke with the city council. There should be someone on their way to you show you to where you'll be housed for the week"

"Thanks Nimani… I'll take you out to dinner when I get back" He smiled and watched as a blue Stingmon ran up.

"Sergeant Nonaka" He said as he slowed then stopped and held out his hand, "It's good to see you finally coming back to Flora City. It's been three months now, hasn't it?"

"Yeah" He shook Stingmon's hand, "I guess I'm staying with the Floramon like I did the first time I ever came here?"

"No sir… the city council had a room of sorts constructed in the base of the bell tower in town square" He smiled, "It's meant for you and you only since you're the only human trusted in the Digital world at the moment"

"Well that might change, I'm getting a partner against my will. But I'll keep a short leash on her so nothing happens He said as he looked at him, "Soldiers and cops should never mix but I guess that's what they're fixing to do to me. Rina's a good fighter but things change when you're suddenly forced into the life style of a Soldier. Since she handles the Human World though, she's called a cop instead, but really, there is a difference, Digimon are stronger when they have home field advantage. Plus… I'm the only one that can defeat Shadow Digimon for good"

"I see… Well… hopefully she'll be able to keep up and maybe she can help you a little bit, keep some off you while you're already fighting some"

"I doubt she'd watch my back like that. I've studied her… she hates anyone that has a higher success record then she does. Plus… she never liked me, she's always hated the fact that I don't care, I don't need a plan or someone to give me orders, I do what's needs to be done when it needs to be done" Renji laughed as he looked around, "Well… let's go check out my new room that way I can get some rest before work starts"

Stingmon smiled, "Follow me then"

_**Human World…**_

"Oh, Rina!" Commander smiled as she walked into the control room, "I have news for you"

"Really, am I getting promoted again?" She asked as she sat down.

"No" He smiled as he dropped a folder in front of her, "You're getting a partner and going to the Digital World"

"Sergeant Renji Nonaka" She said as he looked at the picture, "He's kinda cute… what is he, a rookie you managed to rope in?"

"Nope" He said with a chuckle, "you're taking the night shifts with him after his current mission is finished"

"But I take the real world"

"As well as thousands of others living all over the world" He said as he looked at her, "You're not the only one that's fighting Digimon that have slipped into Tokyo. Why don't you take a closer look at his full file"

She caught the disk he tossed to her and smiled as he gave a thumbs up. Normally, a Detective, or any rank of the Digital Cops, weren't allowed to look at Soldier files. She looked over the first page and felt something stir as she realized what it was. _He was a 10 year old orphan when he started here_, she thought to herself as she read into the next page, _Adopted by a Lillymon to take the roll of sister and an Angewomon who took the roll as his mother… killed three months ago_.

"Holy shit…" She said as she got into his records and mission succession reports, "His case records are higher than anyone's. he must have been here a long time.

"Nine years… and these past three months, he's been grinding hard with no down time, not even on Sundays and Saturdays which he's supposed to have off"

"Three months… Lillymon and Angewomon" She said with a fron as looked over his file again before clicking eject.

"He's created his own Vendetta… He basically turned himself into an avenger" Commander spoke, "So… will you help him out so he's not so run down all the time?"

"Sure"

_**Digital World…**_

"Sir… I just came to tell you that should ever require some help that all you need to do is ring the bell. Me and a Guard Unit will be at the ready to give any form of support"

"Thanks Stingmon" He said as he looked around… the sky darkening fast since Flora city was half forest itself. He pulled out his Digivice as his D.O.G. tags started glowing, "Knight Evolution… Aviamon" He smiled and looked around as the darkness slowly engulfed the rea, "Digivolution! Aviamon digivolve to… Jettamn"

He ran up the side of the bell tower and was soon resting on the roof of the tower. He knew they would be out soon and that it would be another all night battle but he was ready for it. He sheathed his Katanas before sitting down to wait. He didn't have to wait long as he heard the hisses as they started leaving their hiding places to feed. He saw the three running across the ground below him and blurred… vanishing in second only to reappear in their path with his katanas drawn. They hissed as they charged him… watching him as he smiled under his mask. He flipped his Katanas into an underhand hold for each and held them out like wings before he flashed forward. He was now behind them with his arms crossed on his chest. Two of them fell to the ground, revealing that he had sliced completely through their bodies, splitting both of them in two. He didn't have time to recover and go on the defense as the sharp fangs bit into his neck. He pulled away despite the pain from his flesh being ripped and turned, his katana swinging out and slicing the remaining Shadow Digimon's head off at the shoulders. The body fell to the ground as it started dispersing in data fragments.

"Now what?" He said with a sigh as they jumped in waves from the roof tops. He took his stance and closed his eyes, "Silver Lotus"

It was like the last time he did it except the Lotus petals rained to the ground as he used his flash stepping ability to use the move in mid-air. He opened his eyes to reveal the gray eyes were glowing silver gray. He started falling to the ground, noticing how small of a dent he had put in this massive gathering of the Shadow Digimon.

"Silver Winds" He watched as his swords burst into clouds of metallic dust. He swung his hand and watched them flash forward, watching them morph into fragments of silver.

_**XXX**_

"That's the last of them" He panted, sweating profusely as he flash stepped back on top of the tower to watch the last of the data fragments float away, "One more hour left"

"Your fighting style is impressive for a human" He snapped around, raising his katana to strike but she grabbed his wrists, "Don't worry, I'm not here to attack you or any of the villagers"

"What do you want?" He turned away from her and looked out across the city.

"Why did you let me go?"

"I didn't… I plan on finishing you" He said with a growl.

"If that was true, you would have done it then and there… if you meant that, you would've easily over powered me a second ago" She retorted, looking over his body, "You're wounded… let me help you"

"I'm fine" He said as he continued to look off into the darkness.

His clothes were ripped in multiple places. One on his neck showing the bite mark leaking the blood of a human and the data of a Digimon from the holes made by fangs. Multiple close calls and small cuts covered his torso and arms. His back was ripped from his right shoulder blade to his left hip, showing the deep gashes from a three clawed Digimon that had just enough speed to attack that opening.

"Please… it's the least I can do for sparing me" She was suddenly behind him, slowly wrapping him in a hug as he sheathed his katanas, "I need to do it"

She felt him go limp in her arms and opened her eyes. He was now her height, in his human form and and unconscious. She smiled as she slowly sat down, letting him rest against her, his head landing on her breasts. She grabbed for the box she had brought with her and started removing his shirts. She didn't understand why his wounds were still there when he turned back into a human but she still doctored his wounds.

_**6 days later…**_

He had spent his last hour on top of the bell tower each night. Usually passing out until Stingmon woke him just as the sun shed it's first ray. Each time he had woke up to find his wounds bandaged. This night was different… he was spending his last hour in the graveyard, sitting between two grave markers.

"Lillymon and Angewomon" A soft voice said from behind him. He didn't flinch or look behind him… not reacting in the slightest way as he sat still, watching the tears splash as they hit the blades of grass, "This was your family wasn't it. This was made just for that day… I wasn't there but I heard the stories. My family was taken from me too, by the same curse that I have" She sat down behind him, her legs wrapping around his waist as her hands crept around to still themselves on his chest… enjoying the sound of a heartbeat, stronger then she had ever felt, pressing her head to the back of his neck, "My mother changed me 2 months ago against my will. I was her second victim… my sister was her first. My sister fell in love with the immortality that came with it, same as my mother did, but I'd rather die"

He slowly reached up and took her hands in his, "I let you go cuz your eyes… they're still blue" He said softly as the tears kept rolling down his cheeks, though he wasn't physically showing any emotions, "The look of fear and pain in them, it reminded me of the first girl I ever loved… we met almost the same way… only I wasn't attacking, I was saving her"

"Who was she?" She asked, nuzzling the back of his neck. He reached out and touched Angewomon's grave, "I thought she was your mother"

"She was but something happened after I became a full soldier" He said as he looked up at the sky, "I was out numbered and she tried to help… she got beat pretty bad, to the point of devolving back to Gatomon… Her eyes showed the same pain as the day I met her when I was fresh ut of the orphanage. I don't know what happened but something snapped and I got stronger. I defeated them then ran to her and gathered her in my arms. I ran away from the area, carrying her. Lillymon was gone when we got to her house. I laid her down, brought her something to drink and some food. When she was done she asked me to lay down with her 'cause she was cold so I did. Next thing I know she was licking my neck then curling into my body before she fell asleep and that was the moment I knew my feelings were that strong"

"She must've felt the same way?"

"I don't know… she never told me" He smiled, but then he noticed the light slowly taking over the side, "You should go… it'll be day soon"

"I can't… I've held out on feeding… I'm to weak to get away in time" She said softly as she kissed the back of his neck, "So I'll enjoy my final minutes here with you"

"Why me?" He said as he pulled out his digivice, his D.O.G. tags glowing.

"You're special… you have the ability to look into someone's heart and see who they really are" She said softly.

"Renjiy… you ready to come back?"

"No… give me a few hours… I wanna visit them for a while" He said softly into his headset.

"Okay… take your time"

"Knight Evolution… Aviamon"

He reached down and wrapped his arms around her legs before getting to his feet, "What are you doing?"

"Saving you" He said as he ran into the forest.

He knew where to find a cave that would keep her safe for a day or two. He ran hard through the trees, trying to beat the sun. He felt her slowly slipping and leaned forward to keep her on his back. The sun cast its first ray as he finally hit the entrance of the cave. He went all the way to the end and gently sat down with her in his lap.

"How long has it been since you last fed?"

"Two months" She admitted to never feeding since her conversion. He started working on his breast plate, the strings tide tightly on both sides, "What are you doing?"

"My data's as pure as a Deva's… you don't have to drain me to regain your energy and strength"

"No, I can't" She said, "Not after everything you've been through and everything you've done for me"

"I'm not giving you a choice… besides, repaying me would give you an excuse to meet me in the next town" He said softly, "I actually enjoyed waking up to find out I didn't bleed out everywhere"

"Please… I don't want to feed"

"Then don't feed…" He looked into her eyes, "You won't kill me… just take enough to last another month or two"

"Aviamon" She said as the black tears started falling.

"Please, call me Renji" He said as he brought her head up to his neck.

"My name's Eclipse" She whispered into his ear.

She slowly and hesitantly sank her fangs into his neck, she almost lost herself as life flooded through her body. She started sucking on his neck, not really needing to suck.

"Ah, slow down a bit… I don't exactly let this happen" He said as he felt his blood trickle down his neck as his data was consumed.

"Sorry" She slowed down a bit and became a little more gentle, lathering his neck with her tongue while her fangs absorbed the data. After a few seconds she pulled her head away, "Sorry… I've never really done that before"

"It's okay" He said as he faded into a human again, "How are you feeling?"

"Physically, great… but I can't believe I just did that to you" She said as she brushed his cheek with the back of her hand.

"There's a difference between doing it and someone letting you do it" He said as he reached up and grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckle, "I chose to let you… so you shouldn't feel bad…"

She was a little shocked… this was the first time seeing him face to face. She knew he was tall and had long red hair. His red hair was an inch and a half long and straight, light gray eyes. He was lean and held the body of a track runner and gymnast. He wore black, fingerless gloves, a red button-up, unbuttoned with DFSD on the left side of his chest, a white undershirt, black cargo jeans held up by a red belt, and black combat boots.

"Well, I should get going" He said as he pulled out his digivice, "On the north side of Skyle City, hidden in that small forest is a cabin, it's right between two apple trees. I'm the only one allowed inside by the council considering it was built for me. I'll meet you there tomorrow morning, here's the key, let yourself in and keep the door locked, I'll be there as soon as possible"

"Okay" She said as he pressed the call button on his head set and soon disappeared in a flash of data fragments before her eyes. She looked at the key and smiled happily, "Renji… thank you"

_**Human World…**_

Nimani watched as Renji appeared in the chamber with a happy smile on his face. The chamber opened and he suddenly collapsed, unconscious.

"Damn, one must have got him" Commander said as he watched Nimani rushed forward and started checking his pulse and other things, "Rina, are you ready for what he'll put you through?"

Rina couldn't answer him as she watched him get carried away on a stretcher, "What doe he do all the time?" She asked no one in particular as they rushed him right by her, his smile still wide as hell, "He's lost that much blood and data, he's unconscious, and he's smiling"

"Rina!"

"Sorry sir" She listened as the Commander repeated his words, "What exactly will he put me through?"

"Hell… he's unique, and he also believes if you ain't willing to shed a little blood, you're not ready to be fighting Shadow Digimon" Commander said as he tossed down the file, "Read that on your own time… it'll tell you what he has put rookies through, you're a full fledged Detective, Sure he's a soldier and all, but imagine what he'll put you through because you passed your training long ago. Hell… what he does could get you killed"

"What he does should have killed him already" Nimani said as she finished gathering her papers and went to follow the path the stretcher had went, "I'll be back in an hour, I'll put him in the stability chamber and hopefully he'll regain the data he lost"

"Okay" Commander smiled as he looked at Rina who was close to fainting at the reports hat were popping up on the screen, "He's gonna tell you that he doesn't respect you, he doesn't want to be your partner, but he's stuck with you for some reason that he doesn't understand, that he thinks you're gonna die the first night. He'll tell you everything that you were fed during training was useless so you need to forget it, because if you work with him, you're either gonna die, or die slowly"

_**XXX**_

"Hey… Nimani… you ready to go?" He asked as he walked into the control room, dressed in his tuxedo. Everyone whistled and clapped at his appearance, "I've got the perfect place for us to go tonight"

"Let me run and change into a dress Renji" She smild as she ran up to him and hugged him, "I'll meet you in the parking lot in a few minutes"

_**There, I've been told this is my greatest masterpiece so far :) so I decided to see what everyone else thinks. Thanks for reading, leave a review, and prepare for the next chapter if you enjoyed it. **_

_**^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^ ^.^**_

_**Signed,**_

_PokeDemon666_


End file.
